Noctis and Prompto Make A Sex Tape
by SunWriter
Summary: I wrote this at 2 AM.


"Wheewwww, I'm beat!" Prompto let out as he flopped onto the bed in the caravan. "Damn, for 30 gil, you can't beat how comfy this is!"

Noctis stood at the doorway nearby and sighed. "Heh, anything would feel good after pushing that car…"

"Tell me about it!" Prompto said, kicking his shoes off haphazardly. "I mean, we pushed it all the way to Hammerhead! Between the sun and Ignis's bickering, I thought I was gonna die… Good thing him and Gladio went out to survey the area while the Regalia's getting fixed – finally some time to relax!"

"You can say that again," Noctis said as he stretched his arms up in the air. He slowly walked inside the caravan. "Hey… you remember our conversation earlier? How your camera can take pictures and record stuff, too…"

Prompto sat up at the mention of his favorite possession. "Oh, yeah! My camera is pretty awesome – it came with a tripod and it can film in 4K!"

"…do you mind setting it up so I can see?" Noctis asked with a small smirk.

"Oh, well, sure!" Prompto jumped out of bed and went straight for his camera bag. Completely focused on nothing else, he set up the tripod and placed the camera atop it. "Alright! That should about do it… What do you think, NoctiiiaaAAAHH!"

Prompto had turned his head to face his friend, only to jump back in shock at seeing Noctis standing butt-ass naked by the bed. "Whawawawa WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"What, you don't like the view?" Noctis said, winking at Prompto. The light coming in through the blinds managed to illuminate him in such a way that his nipples were almost like little perky diamonds.

Feeling his face heat up, Prompto slapped his hands over his flushed cheeks. "I-I-I mean it's not like I DON'T but uh um uh Luna?! We're taking you to Altissia?! To marry Lady Lunafreya?! Did you FORGET!"

The nude prince let out a small laugh. "What happens during the road trip stays in the road trip," he said, walking towards the camera and turning it towards the bed. "Besides, I seem to recall that one time in high school-"

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT!" Prompto blurted out. "Well… I guess maybe not… You were still kinda with Luna I guess… But, like, you weren't engaged! And we were just guys bein' dudes-"

He was cut off by a hand grabbing his chin and lifting his head up. Noctis had bent down to meet the sitting Prompto, his deep blue eyes staring almost deep down into his soul. "Mind getting up and hitting the record button... promptly?"

"D-damn, dude…" Prompto said in a shaky voice – he knew he couldn't resist Noctis's sexy gaze. He hoisted himself off the floor, took a few small awkward steps due to the sudden tightening of his pants, and fiddled with his camera a bit. "There… uh… it's recording now… So what do you…?"

Somehow, he knew the answer without even having to finish his sentence. He turned around to see Noctis lying on the bed, his arms folded behind his head and his rock-hard cock standing straight in the air. "What do you think?"

"O-oh man…" Prompto licked his lips – though he has had other flings, absolutely nothing matched up to sucking some royal dick. He threw off his vest and nearly flew onto the bed, his mouth going down on Noctis's penis faster than Gladio can slurp down Cup Noodles. Noctis moaned at the sudden waves of pleasure rippling out from his groin to the rest of his body, and nearly screamed as his blond boy-toy started to deepthroat his dick.

"Gods… oh fuck… Prompto..." Noctis gasped, his sweaty chest heaving. "Prompto… Get up here…"

He didn't have to tell him twice. As fast as a Thundaga bolt, Prompto pulled his tank top over his head, unzipped and slid his pants off onto the floor, and practically leapt onto some primo Chosen One cock. It turns out that Chocobos were Prompto's second favorite things to ride – absolutely nothing compared to the sensation of getting his asshole rammed repeatedly by the most prized and esteemed member of the royal family (Noctis's member, specifically).

With each collision between penis and prostate, Prompto screamed aloud. "Oh my God! Oh man! Oh, oh, this is awesome, this is uuuhnhnnn…" He was admittedly bad at sexy talk, but neither of them cared – Prompto's body was shaking, getting the fucking of a lifetime, and his ass was just tight enough to make Noctis forget all about his bride-to-be and whatever sacred destiny he had in front of him. For now, he was only fated to have the greatest and mildly-scandalous sex in all of Leide.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna…!" Noctis began to glow a faint blue as magic aura surrounded him. Instead of summoning a weapon, he proceeded to bust a nut of absolute fantastical proportions. As Prompto's ass filled up with the most ethereal jizz ever recorded in human history, he screamed out as he blew his load all over Noctis's body and face. It wasn't the first time he'd been butt-fucked, and it wouldn't be the last, but nothing compared to feeling an ejaculation fueled by generations of magical power going off like a firecracker of pleasure straight into the G-spot. He collapsed onto Noctis, practically gluing their bodies together due to the shit-ton of cum now covering them both.

"Hahaha… that was awesome…" Noctis said between breaths. "Maybe we should… Clean up…"

"Yeah…" sighed Prompto. "And probably throw away these sheets…"

The two took a breather, showered up, got dressed, and disposed of the soiled sheets. They then cuddled on the bed together, Prompto lying his head on Noctis's chest, but promptly jolted up and split apart when the door to the caravan slammed open.

"We're back!" exclaimed Gladio, hands full of foraged items.

"Indeed!" Ignis said in reply as he trotted inside. "This area is fascinating – so many ingredients growing out in the wild, and the odd behavior of the local fauna… Hey, Prompto, what have you been recording?"

"R-Recording?!" stuttered Prompto. "Uh uh uh it's nothing, it's nothing!" He jumped off the bed and made a lunge for his camera, but Ignis had already taken it off the tripod and held it up.

"Shit! Why didn't you put it away?!" hissed Noctis.

"I forgot, okay?! My mind was elsewhere…" Prompto whispered as he shifted nervously away from his comrades.

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine," Ignis stated. "Let's just hit Play and… oh… OH… Oh my… Oh my God…"

"What, what is it?" Gladio asked. As he looked at the camera screen, he dropped everything he was holding across the floor. "N… NOCT! GET OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS!" He spun around to grab Noctis, but all he saw was an empty bed and the caravan door wide open. The screech of tires could be heard in the distance.

Ignis and Gladio ran outside, only to see the Regalia disappear into the horizon. "Well, shit. They're gone forever," said Gladio as he scratched his head. "They really made a uh... prompt getaway..."

"I… suppose so…" a dumbfounded Ignis replied, completely ignoring the terrible pun. He looked down at the camera in his hands. "So…um… would you like to recreate this footage with me? For scientific purposes, of course…"

"You read my mind." Gladio smirked and put his hand on Ignis's back, leading him back into the caravan. "But only if we go out and grab some Cup Noodles afterwards."


End file.
